Why?
by Quarter-blood99
Summary: "There's no point in these meetings, we're going to ruin everything anyway" I'm just so tired, why can't we live peacefully with each other? Always fighting and wars... for what?


**I don't own Hetalia, or this song. **

It was supposed to be a normal world meeting. And everyone knew what was going to happen- fighting, yelling, and... They couldn't decide about anything. Finland knew that. But is it wrong, that for once in his lifetime he hoped, that they could discuss about important things without fighting? Propably it is.

The world meeting was held in Paris. Finland had arrived early, but because of the noise of the city, he hadn't slept well.

The topic of the day was, again, environment. Finland looked at Sweden angrily, when the taller nation talked about Sweden's new investiments and good decisions. Of course, it was easy for him to talk. Finland has screwed his things up, and was out of money to fix everything. Sweden's economy was doing well... all because he hadn't fought in any wars! I_'m neutral! I'm neutral! _Easy for him to say- he hadn't big scary Russia as his neightbor.

Anyway, soon fights were on. Britain and France were strangling each other. Britain also gave America angry looks.

Russia was bullying Ukraine, who was crying under the table. Russia also yelled for Baltic countries to "Become one with mother Russia!" And he gave weird looks for Finland too.

Germany raged for Italy again, and Prussia was running, Hungary and her frying pan right after him.

Greece was sleeping, and Japan was petting his cats, as far from China as possible.

Spain was yelling after Romano, who was hiding behind Belgium, Who was yelling for Netherlands, who was smoking SOMETHING with Turkey, who was winking for Monaco, who was playing poker with Denmark, who was staring at Germany with Poland and Norway, who was sending his ghosts after Iceland, who was fighting with Mr. Puffin, who flew past Finland.

Finland was tired. Very tired.

So after a while, he hit his fists to the table, and jumped from his chair.

"Finland?" Sweden asked worriedly, but Finland didn't notice it. He saw, that he was too small to get attention Finland climbed on the tabe, and started to jump up and down, and yell loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?!" Everyone shut their mouths, and looked at angry Finland. They had used to hear that kind of yelling from Germany, but from little, cute Finland? That was new.

"Why can't we do anything in peace? Why do we always ruin everything? YOU ARE GROWN UP NATIONS FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Finland shook his head, and started to point countries

"France, you should be the land of love, so why are you always fighting?" France didn't know how to answer.

"Russia, don't bully Ukraine anymore, she didn't mean... that. And Baltics are independent countries! Stop that! Aren't you big enough already?!" Finland's face was red from anger. Other countries were a bit terrified about this little country- they remembered winter war after all...

"And Poland, Denmark, Norway? Could you stop avoiding Germany? What he did was wrong, but it was years ago! Get over it already!"

"Nazi..." Finland heard someone mutter.

"NAZI? ME? Oh I'm sorry, I had no options when nobody else helped me in The Wars!"

Finland felt Sweden touch his foot. He looked down to see Sweden shooking his head. It was cleaarly time to stop, but Finland wasn't going to do so.

"Oh look at that" He pointed at Sweden "Did he help me? pff He was too busy being neutral. Just once when I needed help... But I have forgiven him. Why can't you others do so? Why do we have to kill each other again and again before we understand?"

Nobody answered to that.

"China and Japan, England and America. I have no siblings, I can't understand your relationships or the things you did for each other, so I don't even try to. But that all happened centuries ago! Get over it!"

"Greece, Canada, if you want us to make decisions which are good for you, you have to take part. Just being here doesn't help."

"Switzerland, I know that you are neutral, but don't have to shut everyone out all the time! You need friends, Liechtenstein needs friends!"

"And, and" Finland didn't know what to say next. He had so much to say, but he couldn't find the words

"Russia" He once again pointed at his Eastern neightbor "What about your Eurovision song couple of years ago? _What if we all opened our arms... _So that meant nothing for you?" Russia's eyes widened. He remebered that song, yes.

"I just..." Finland breathed "There's no point for these meetings. We're ruining everything anyway"

He jumped of the table, and walked to the door.

"_Perkele" _He muttered and shut the door loudly behind him. The room was quiet after that. Finland actually had a point.

America was first to open his mouth "Well, umm... what song?"

Belarus had her Big-Brother-Russia-playlist ready, so she pressed _play._

_What if we all opened our arms?_

_What if we came together as one?_

_What if we aimed to stop the alarms?_

_What if we chose to bury our guns?_

_Why don't we always reach out to those who need us the most?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN and what happens next? Nothing changes. That is sad. So we hetalians have to stick together, and make this world better. The song was What If by Dina Garipova (Eurovision 2013) I'm sorry about grammar mistakes and stuff, I wrote this pretty quickly, and English isn't my first language... But no flames, please? But I apprechiate constructive criticism. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>After the song... "So.. Come together as one... with mother Russia, da?"<p>

**(sorry I had to)**


End file.
